


The Safety of Lothlórien

by Ithiliana



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:32:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithiliana/pseuds/Ithiliana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Jumpuphigh</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Safety of Lothlórien

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Jumpuphigh

Frodo touched Aragorn's shoulder. He woke immediately, sitting up. The blanket slid down, his bare skin gleaming in the starlight.

"Are you ill?"

Frodo shook his head, stroked down the muscled arm, touched the warm hand.

Aragorn smiled, held the blanket up invitingly. Frodo pulled his trousers off to slide under, wrapping his arms around Aragorn's neck. Warmth flared to heat as Aragorn sank back, pulling Frodo on top of him, kissing him deeply. He straddled the strong body, shuddering as a gentle hand slid down his back and between his legs, gasping as Aragorn drew pleasure out of them.


End file.
